Todo Empieza Por Un Juego
by Maku Castleaddict
Summary: Kate y Rick están vigilando un bar y Castle le propone jugar un juego a Beckett... Qué es lo que sucederá luego?
1. Chapter 1

N/A Este es mi primer fic publicado en

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1<p>

- Castle y Beckett estaban en un pueblo fuera de Nueva York. Habían recibido una llamada anónima informándoles que el sospechoso del caso en el que estaban trabajando se encontraba en el bar que estaban vigilando.

Castle le estaba mirando profundamente a la detective hasta que hablo finalmente hablo.

- Kate? – dijo él como un susurro –

- No Castle, no voy a jugar a tu jueguito – él la observo mientras ella contestaba, sabía que no estaba enojada.

- Me parece interesante que sepas lo que iba a decir. Cómo sabias que iba a preguntar eso? – le regalo su mejor sonrisa arrogante –

- Mmm… será porque me lo vienes preguntando cada 5 minutos. Hagamos un trato, si pasas más de 15 minutos en silencio, jugamos – ella se acomodo en el asiento, mientras los ojos azules de él la miraban y le sonreía –

- Bueno acepto el trato pero yo en realidad te iba a decir otra cosa. Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si dale, dispara.

- Por qué siempre tienes que tener el control? – ante esa pregunta a ella se quedo en shock, no sabía a qué venía eso. Ella se lo pensó unos segundos hasta que hablo –

- A que se debe esa pregunta? Es decir, supuestamente tú sabes todo de mi vida.

- Eso no es cierto y te estás desviando. Tengo alguna teoría, si quieres saber lo que pienso te lo diré. Para mi hubo un tiempo en el que no podías controlar nada, te sentías impotente y eso no te gustaba. – él la estaba observando, estudiando sus expresiones corporales y la vio ponerse tensa cuando dijo eso – En fin un día decidiste que no podías seguir así y tomaste el control de todo.

- Eso no es del todo verdad. No soy una fanática del control – dijo con tono de autodefensa– hay en cosas que no tengo el control y estoy bien con eso.

- Probablemente podrías conseguir más citas si te dejarías llevar y tratar de no tener el control.

- Ese no es asunto tuyo. Aparte quieres que tenga más citas?

- No quise decir eso – dijo Castle con el ceño fruncido –

- A mí me diste entender eso.

- En fin, usted tiene problemas con el control. Yo se lo puedo mostrar – Beckett nunca daba marcha atrás con un desafío, trato de mirarlo para ver qué es lo que trataba de hacer, pero no hubo manera.

- Cómo? – contesto al fin ella.

- Apuesto que nunca te has tapado los ojos ante un hombre – la cara de Beckett iba tomando calor poco a poco hasta que se puso colorada –

- Qué tiene que ver esto con mi vida sexual? – ella contesto sin pensarlo. Luego reflexiono ¿ella lo había preguntado en voz alta? Oh mierda! Si lo había hecho –

- Wow! Wow! Yo me refería a una cita o algo así. Curioso que pienses en sexo, ahí también te gusta tener el control – pregunto el escritor levantando una ceja. Le parecía extraño hablar de esto con ella pero en todo caso él no lo había empezado –

- Yo no voy hablar de usted sobre esto, Castle. Aparte no es apropiado hablarlo en el trabajo – a Castle le gustaba como se veía la cara de Kate cuando se avergonzaba y sus ojos brillaban –

- Es decir que si no lo estuviéramos me responderías? – Oh ya la estaba molestando con esa sonrisa. Ella lo único que quería era borrarle esa expresión de la cara –

- Maldita sea Castle! No me siento cómoda hablando esto con vos.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del auto, se notaba una cierta tención sexual entre sí. Él sabía que ella era hermosa, tenia que se un tonto para no notarlo. Pero a la vez sabia que Kate Beckett no estaba lista para dar otro pasa a su relación de "solo amigos". Y ahora en lo único que pensaba era en vendarle los ojos y hacer todo tipo de cosas con ella.

- Kate?

- Qué quieres Castle? - se notaba que tenía una pizca de molestia en su voz –

- Jugamos al "veo veo"?

- Está bien.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento mucho la espera y la tardanza de subir este capitulo, prometo actualizar mas frecuentemente =)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

- Veo, veo algo… mmm… verde –dijo Rick después de Tres victorias y ninguna derrota –

- Rick hace más de media hora que estamos jugando a esto – se le notaba la voz molesta, sin embargo en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa. Ella no iba admitir que cada vez que estaba cerca de él sentía mariposas en su estomago y aunque aveces no entendía nada de lo que decía, siempre le sacaba alguna sonrisa –

- Vamoooss kateee – dijo en tono de suplica – de veras que vi algo verde – los ojos de él brillaban y tenía una carita de angelito, la cual ella no se pude negar –

- Eres un dolor de cabeza. Lo sabes? Está bien sigamos. Un árbol?

- De veras? Un árbol? Beckett si no te das cuenta alrededor de este lugar hay cientos de arboles.

- Yo no veo nada más que arboles y hierva. Dame una pista – ella no sabía porque había aceptado jugar a esto. Cierto el trato –

- Es el "veo veo ". No le puedo dar pistas – él lo único que podía ver era a ella y lo bien que se veía cuando arrugaba la nariz pensando en que podía ser ese objeto verde –

- Por favor? Rick? – el tono de ella parecía más una súplica que otra cosa y lo miraba con carita de perrito abandonado. En estos cuatro años junto a ella nunca lo había mirado de esa manera y como podía resistirse –

- Es un hermoso color verde y está dentro de este auto.

- No hay nada en el auto color verde – soltó un suspiro de frustración y volvió la vista hacia el bar. No podía ser este juego la está poniendo en ridículo y su sospechoso ya debería haber estado hace ya más de media hora. Y ahora Castle le está tomando el pelo con este juego, cuando iba a decirle algo vio una mano grande tomándola le la barbilla y diciendo.

- Mira al espejo. Qué ves? – la mirada de Kate era de incrédula, no sabía a lo que se refería el escritor –

- A mí misma, Castle. Me debería sentir un poco preocupada si usted ve otra cosa – cuando termino de decir eso, sintió la respiración de Castle en su oído –

- Tus ojos son de un color verde increíble y están en este auto – una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su espalda, ella esperaba que él no se dé cuenta –

- Yo pensaba que el "veo veo" era un juego donde la otra sepa lo que uno está mirando. Aparte mis ojos no son color verde – dijo con una sonrisa burlona – son color avellana.

- Técnicamente si los podrías haber visto, si mirabas por el retrovisor. Y otra cosa hay a veces que parecen más verde que otro color como esta noche – le contesto él con un tono como si estuviera enojado y luego le regalo una sonrisas mas arrogantes –

- Sigamos con la vigilancia, Rick.

- No creo que vengan, ahora hace exactamente una hora que ya tendría que haber aparecido. Aparte nosotros hace dos que ya estamos acá – un suspiro de frustración sale de la boca de la detective y se gira para mirarlo –

- Cómo lo sabes?

- Para mí que esto es una distracción para que nosotros estemos acá y él en otro lado haciendo algo.

- No lo sé. Pero esto no siempre es tan fácil siempre, a veces toma toda la noche – no era que él no quisiera pasar toda la noche con ella pero le hubiera gustado en otras circunstancias. Unas más románticas.

- No voy a decir que me gusta estar en un auto en plena noche con una mujer hermosa. Pero me voy a dormir una siesta – dijo mientras se recostaba mejor en su asiento. Entonces escucho un suspiro de ella, él sabia que estaba aburrida –

- Diviértete.

Había unos veinte minutos de relativo silencio. El único ruido es el suspiro ocasional que estaba empezando a conducir a la locura. Entonces a ella se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza y no lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar.

- Rick? – Él siempre había tenido curioso cómo la gente tiende a susurrar a despertar a alguien. Los niños eran los mejores en ello. Él recordaba cuando Alexis tenía una pesadilla y a la noche iba a su cama para pregúntale si esta despierto

- Hmm? – contesto él dando se vuelta para mirarla –

- Por qué has decidido venir conmigo? – Él había estado esperando que ella no haría esa pregunta. La verdad era que en realidad no tengo una respuesta, además de que quería pasar más tiempo con ella –

- Por qué me despiertas para pregúntame esto? No podías esperar? – él espero su respuesta –

- Podría. Lo siento vuelve a dormir – Se recostó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, pero no tenía intención de quedarse dormido –

- Yo no estaba dormido. En realidad estaba pensando en ti - El calor inunda las mejillas de Kate era increíble. Había estado pensando en ella? En qué sentido? Seguro que algo sobre el caso o del trabajo.

- Pensando en mi? - Su cerebro estaba gritándole a callarse, y tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca que ella deseaba que no la haya escuchado. Una sonrisa maliciosa iluminó la cara de Rick.

- Bueno, pienso en ti porque… – el ruido del celular de Kate lo interrumpió y vio como se lo acercaba a la oreja –

- Beckett… Oh maldita sea…. Si ya vamos para allá – tan rápido como corto se la noto que se puso tensa y enojada –

- Déjame adivinar. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a Nueva York. Nuestro sospechoso se encuentra allá, no? – ella tardo unos minutos en contestar, ya había empezado a conducir y quería que se le pase un poco el enojo –

- Él dueño de un Bar llamo al 911 diciendo que unos hombres estaba molestando a una de sus empleadas y entre ellos se encontraba Antonio. Ahora mismo lo están llevando a la comisaria – Eso le molestó que habían llamado diciendo que se encontraría ahí y no fue cierto. Al parecer fue todo un engaño y Rick habían estado en lo cierto –

- Te dije que creía que no iba a venir – ella se concentro en la carretera y no en seguir hablando. Sus pensamientos le habían traicionado y pensaba en que él había esto pensando en ella. No tuvo demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de que alguien la choco desde atrás y escucho a Castle decir – Kate cuidado! – entonces trato de frenar pero el auto de atrás acelero más haciendo que se salieran del camino, su corazón latía a mil mientras lo miraba a él, parecía asustado. Entonces antes del que auto empiece a girar pudo tratar de estabilizarlo para estaban a punto de chocar contra un auto y ella sin pensarlo se aferro a la mano del escritor.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

La sensación de algo cálido y húmedo corría por su rostro fue lo primero que notó Katherine lo segundo que se dio cuenta fue que su cabeza estaba apoyada en el volante y la bolsa de aire desinflada era la única cosa entre su rostro y la superficie dura - probablemente la única razón por la que todavía estaba confusión invadió por primera vez su mente, pero los acontecimientos de lo que había pasado regresaron con bastante ó los ojos poco a poco, se sentó en el dolió moverse, pero que tenía que ver si Castle estaba visión de él acostado con la cabeza frente a la ventana hizo que pareciera como si estuviera ó el brazo para sacudir la espalda de él, le resultó mucho más trabajo de lo que dolor le atravesó por el brazo como un fuego cuantas lágrimas logró abrirse camino por sus mejillas mientras trataba ella de despertarlo con el dolor que sentía, tenía ganas ó el cinturón de seguridad con su mano izquierda ella se dio la vuelta y le tocó suavemente la espalda.

- Castle? – él ni siquiera se movió a la primera llamada, ni siquiera un ruido emitió. El corazón de ella latía con miedo. Ella no quería estar sola en el medio de la noche, pero más importante era que no quería perderlo. Una vez más hablo pero más fuerte – CASTLE? – él se movió un poco esta vez y gimió –

- Kate? – Su voz era baja, rasposa y llena de dolor, pero nunca había oído nada más hermoso –

- "Oh, gracias a Dios que estás vivo. ¿Estás herido?" Dejando escapar otro gemido, volvió la cabeza para encontrarse con su cara de preocupació toda la cara manchada de sangre y en su frente una herida.

- "Creo que debería preguntarte eso yo."Richard sonrió débilmente a pesar de las circunstancias y se inclinó para desabrocharse el cinturón el mismo.

- "Sólo un corte. Estoy bien."Al darse cuenta de la proximidad entre los dos cuerpos no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de envolver un brazo alrededor de su cintura y tirar de ella contra su ía echarle la culpa a la experiencia cercana a la muerte más tarde, pero por ahora él sólo lo estaba haciendo sabiendo que ella no iba a rechazarle.Él la abrazó con más fuerza que sólo queriendo olvidar y se sorprendió cuando ella dejó escapar un gemido ahogado contra su cuello.

- "¿Pasa algo malo?" Ella no quería hablarle de su brazo o porque simplemente se preocuparía todo el tiempo y ahora tenían que centrarse en conseguir mala gana ella se apartó y lo miró a los ojos azules ía un moretón formándose en su cara, justo debajo de su ojo izquierdo, pero además de eso, no podía ver ninguna otra lesión. Él no le había contestado cuando ella preguntó si estaba herido, que ella tomó como una señal de que probablemente lo estaba.

- "Nada".Los dos sabían que ella respondió muy rápidamente en ese tono defensivo que te dice que habías hecho algo malo, pero él lo dejó una vez, decidió dejarlo ir hasta un momento más apropiado."Debería pedir ayuda."Ambos abrieron sus puertas en silencio y salieron. Richard inspeccionó el vehículo, mientras que Beckett estaba tratando de tener señal en su espejos laterales del auto se habían roto, un neumático fuera de lugar, la parte delantera estaba irreparable dado que estaba incrustada en un árbol. Camino hacia el lado del conductor y vio la mitad de la parte trasera dañada.

- "¿Kate?"

- "Maldita sea. No puedo conseguir servicio. Prueba tu teléfono".Tomó el celular de su bolsillo y miró hacia abajo para ver si tenía señal pero no hubo en una zona lo miraba con una expresión de esperanza que se convirtió en decepción cuando él negó con la cabeza."Parece que tendremos que caminar".

- "Son las tres de la mañana y estas lastimada" Castle sabía que ella tenía algo mal con su brazo pero no la podía culpar por ocultar su dolor ya que él también estaba ocultando los suyos. Y los nervios le estaban empezando a dar jaqueca, mas el fuerte golpe que recibió.

- "Estoy bien. Vamos, caminemos" Pelear con ella en este momento no tenía sentido. Ella pensaba que mientras más rápido consiguiesen ayuda más rápido sabrían si tenían alguna herida interna grave, como por ejemplo, hemorragia interna. Las piernas del escritor estaban doloridas y rígidas pero sin embargo le seguía el paso.

Mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro en el medio de la nada, en un bosque desierto, sus manos chocaron enviándoles una corriente eléctrica. Castle, por más que estuvieran en la oscuridad, podía ver como Kate se ruborizaba.

- "Habías tomado mi mano" Kate fue tomada de sorpresa ante el comentario del escritor.

- "¿Qué?"

- "Antes del choque" Tal vez ir en un bosque caminando con Richard Castle no era una buena idea.

- "No lo recuerdo" Era una mentira, una terrible mentira.

- "Lo haces" Kate Beckett se maldijo en voz baja, a veces se olvidaba con quien trataba. ¿Por qué la tenía que conocer tan bien y saber cuándo mentía? Empezó a acelerar el paso para poner un poco de distancia entre ellos, pero no sirvió de nada. Acercarse a él en medio de la nada mientras su mente estaba borrosa no sería una de las cosas más inteligente que hacer, sin embargo lo único que quería hacer era precisamente eso.

- "¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejas en paz?" Rick pensaba que se iba a enojar pero sonaba no. Eso no sonaba bien, mas porque estaba hablando con Beckett.

- "¿Por qué tienes que mentir cuando sabes que sé cuando lo haces?" No quería estar discutiendo sobre algo tan trivial. Todo lo que quería hacer era empujarla hacia él y besarla, hacerla olvidar de sus medios.

- "Rick" Beckett sabía que iba a suceder antes que él empezase a inclinarse hacia ella. La acaricio la mejilla y a medida que se iba acercarse su frecuencia cardiaca iba en aumento, con sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos cerrados por la cercanía, sintió como apoyó su frente en la de ella con cuidado de no golpear la herida que tenía allí y luego en voz baja dijo.

- "Déjame ver tu brazo" Al principio ella pensó que había oído mal, pero se procedió a tirar hacia atrás lo suficiente para levantar con mucho cuidado el brazo. El no tenía la mas mínima idea sobre heridas pero pudo observar que el brazo estaba muy hinchado y tenía una irregularidad "Creo que esta roto" Pasó los dedos sobre la zona inflamada nuevamente, tratando de no causar más dolor ella.

- "¡Ah, no lo toques!" Sacó el brazo hacia atrás y bajó la cabeza vergonzosamente. No todos los días casi besa a alguien con quien trabaja.

Richard se hubiera burlado de su comportamiento infantil, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos le hizo pensar dos verla dolorida no era algo que le gustara.

- "Kate, sé que te duele el brazo. No está mal demostrarlo" Sus ojos eran cálidos y cariñosos. Haciéndole saber que realmente estaba bien, pero ella no quería que la viera tan dé se alejó de él después de una última mirada persistente.

- "Tenemos que movernos" El momento ya había pasado. No podía volver atrás y besarla, pero más tarde posiblemente tendría la oportunidad.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Bueno como he prometido trato de actualizar mas seguido. Gracias por leer :)<p>

Pensamientos?


End file.
